1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a level adjusting device, more particularly to a level adjusting device with a pivot block pivoted to a pivot post and a carrier plate pivoted to the pivot block.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional level adjusting device 10 for adjusting the level of an object 16, such as a laser emitting head, mounted thereon. The level adjusting device 10 includes a base 13, a plurality of posts 11 standing upright from the base 13, a mounting plate 12 supported by the posts 11, a rotatable spherical body 14 mounted in an opening in the mounting plate 12, and a shaft 15 connected to the object 16, extending through the spherical body 14 and driven by a rotor 18 so as to permit rotation of the object 16 upon actuation of the rotor 18. The shaft 15 together with the object 16 is slightly moved relative to a horizontal plane, i.e., the sea level, upon rotation of the spherical body 14 during level adjustment of the object 16. The spherical body 14 is moved to rotate by a transmission unit 20 that includes a mounting seat 17 connected to the spherical body 14, a connecting member 21 connected to the mounting seat 17 and having two opposite legs 211, a first operating rod 28 engageable with one of the legs 211 for driving the connecting member 21 to move in a first horizontal direction and engageable with the other of the legs 211 for driving the connecting member 21 to move in a first opposite direction opposite to the first horizontal direction, and a second operating rod 29 engageable with one of the legs 211 for driving the connecting member 21 to move in a second horizontal direction and engageable with the other of the legs 211 for driving the connecting member 21 to move in a second opposite direction opposite to the second horizontal direction. The first and second operating rods 28, 29 are mounted slidably on a support 23 through first and second threaded blocks 27, 25 and first and second screw rods 26, 24 which engage threadedly and respectively the first and second threaded blocks 27, 25. In operation, movement of the first or second operating rod 28, 29 or both the first and second operating rods 28, 29 results in rotation of the spherical body 14, which, in turn, results in co-movement of the object 16 and the shaft 15 to the sea level.
The aforesaid conventional level adjusting device 10 is disadvantageous in that the level adjustment of the object 16 is time-consuming. For instance, since the spherical body 14 can only rotate about its center, movement of the first operating rod 28 not only results in movement of the connecting member 21 in the first horizontal direction, but also results in undesired movement of the transmission member 21 in the second horizontal direction due to rotation of the spherical body 14, which requires further operation of the second operating rod 29 to adjust the level of the object 16, which, in turn, requires further operation of the first operating rod 28, and so on, thereby results in time-consuming.